Let's Make Them Jealous
by britt.writer
Summary: What happens when two completely different people are abandoned by their closest friends?


Let's Make Them Jealous

"Me and you could make the whole world jealous." his voice whispered silkily in my ear, his breath ghosting over my neck, making me shiver in a way that was not purely from disgust.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked breathlessly

"Look around you. Your friends have abandoned you, just as mine abandoned me. Now, look at us. We're the top of our class. I have excellent looks and you're beautiful. What's not to be jealous of?"

"Beautiful? I'm not beautiful. I'm not completely ugly, but I am far from beautiful."

"Have you looked in the mirror this year? You've changed. You've grown up. Your hair isn't bushy anymore, you have curves that make all the blokes stop and stare, you started wearing makeup just enough to make your features stand out. You could pass for a Pureblood with how graceful you've become, Granger."

I had no response to that. I turned to look at him. His stormy eyes, his pale skin, his sharp, handsome features. He was extremely good looking, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I let my eyes drift down over his body. He had filled out after years of playing Quidditch. His shoulders were broad, his hips narrow. His arms were toned to perfection and I could only imagine how he would look without a shirt. He was right. We _could_ make the whole world jealous. He seemed to be able to hear my thoughts if the smirk that spread across his lips was any indication. _Typical Malfoy._

"And why should I trust you? How do I know you're not just setting me up for your own pleasure?" I questioned

"What have you got to lose? You have no friends anymore. All you have is your studies and your memories."

I felt tears well up my eyes as I allowed myself to remember the events of the summer. It had all started out so perfectly; how had it ended up like this? Bloody Ron. He ruined everything! We'd had a perfectly good relationship until he'd gone and cheated. And what's worse? He turned Harry and Ginny against me, too. He told them that I was the one who'd cheated on him, not the other way around. He pulled out all the stops and made them believe that I was a terrible person. Now, I was alone. My former friends wouldn't have anything to do with me for _breaking poor, precious Ronald's heart. _And now here was Draco Malfoy, offering me a way out. Offering his friendship in a twisted sort of way.

"And what of this?" I asked quietly, gesturing to my slightly bulging stomach. I wasn't really showing yet, but I was beginning to.

Malfoy hesitated for a moment, a look of deep thought passing over his face, "Is it Weasley's?"

"No." I answered guiltily

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up, a look of surprise in his eyes, "No? Who's is it?"

"I'm not sure. I was just.. I was so upset when Ron and I broke up. I found myself in some pub in London and I went home with a complete stranger. I don't know what possessed me to do that. I've never done anything that reckless in my life. And look where it got me. I'm five months pregnant, I have no friends, no boyfriend. All I remember about the guy is that he had these startling blue eyes." I answered sadly.

".. Why did you keep it?" Malfoy asked after a moment, "Why not abort it?"

I gasped and put my hands on my stomach protectively, "Abort it? It is a baby, Malfoy! A human baby! I will not take away someone's life because I made a stupid decision. The moment I saw that I had a positive test, I was in love with this child!"

Malfoy held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely against that, too. I just.. I've never had to deal with the idea of someone being a single parent. That is not something that is done in Pureblood families."

Silence fell between us. I sat and thought about everything Malfoy had said. He had offered me friendship, protection.

"What will you get out of this arrangement?" I questioned suddenly

"Frankly, I don't like being alone. There is no one, save you, who can even compete with me academically. I can't stand being around these trolls any longer. I don't know you. Honestly, I have never even liked you. I'm sure that feeling is reciprocated. The point is that we're outcasts. We're outcasts and that is ironic, is it not? We're the top of our class, we're both bloody dashing when it comes to looks. And we've both changed, correct? You're quieter, more mature. You haven't thrown a single insult at me in all the time we've had to spend together this year. Merlin, we live in the same dormitory. I may think Dumbledore is a crackpot, but that man has some wicked insight when it comes to who to pair as Heads."

"He is not a crackpot. Dumbledore is the single most amazing mind on this planet. You've matured a lot, too, you know. You don't sneer at me anymore. You haven't made any snide remarks about my blood status or this baby. What happened to you?" I stared up into his eyes intently.

"I changed my mind." He stated simply.

I was silent. Truth be told, I'd never hated Malfoy. I may have disliked him, but hate? Never. What did he mean, he changed his mind? I let my eyes linger on his left forearm. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbow. The lower half of the Dark Mark was visible against his pale skin. It was dark and haunting, a sinister reminder of the war that had been fought. Before I realized what I was doing, I had reached out and ran my fingers over the marred skin. Malfoy jerked his arm back with a small gasp. I looked up into his startled eyes.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes," he whispered

"Good. Bloody Deatheaters." I muttered.

Malfoy let a small chuckle pass his lips and I jerked my head up, my eyes wide.

"What?" he asked with a small smile. Not a smirk, a smile.

"I've never heard you laugh before. Not a real laugh."

"I am human, Granger." He responded.

I nodded and let my eyes float over his face again. I could see no signs of trickery. He seemed to be making an honest proposal. What did I do? What choice did I really have? I could be alone with a child or I could give this a shot. Malfoy really had grown up. I looked around at my surrounding. We were standing in the Heads' dormitory, in front of the crackling fire. I had my arms wrapped around my stomach and Malfoy was sitting on the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees and his hair falling softly over his forehead.

"It's a girl." I said suddenly

"What?" he replied, confused.

"The baby. The baby is a girl. I found out last week."

"Oh. Well.. Congratulations, Granger." Malfoy said, unsurely.

I turned around to stare into the fire. He was offering me a chance to escape this life. He was offering me a future. How could I refuse?

"Okay." I stated softly

"Okay? Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll do it." I turned around to face him again and sunk down to my knees in front of him. I placed my hands on his knees to steady myself as I looked up into his eyes again, "Let's make them jealous."

A smile tugged at his lips as he moved one hand to rest on my cheek, "I'm a right foul git, you know? I'm selfish. I can be very childish at times. I don't know how to cook or clean. I don't know how to be a father.." he trailed off as his eyes came to a rest on my stomach.

"I don't know how to be a mother," I responded calmly, "But we can make this work. I don't know what it is, but I'm drawn to you. I don't know if it's the fact that you have visibly changed or if I'm just insane, but I want to try this. I want to give my child a father, not just a sperm donor."

Malfoy raised his eyes to search my face for something that only he could see, apparently, "I have that problem, too, you know. I've been drawn to you this whole year and I don't know why. I've never liked you before. I'm tired of fighting it. I'm tired of trying to deny that I feel something for you. It's the way that you smile at nothing as you stare out the window; the way that you bite your lip when you get frustrated at your homework; the way you raise your head high as you walk past Potter and Weasley in the halls. You are probably the strongest person I know, Granger. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know how your mind works. I want to know what it is that makes you such a strong, compassionate person."

"I'm above them." I explained gently

"Pardon? You're above them? That's such a Slytherin statement. I don't know what to do with that." Malfoy said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, shut up. It's the truth. If they want to sink that low, I will not follow them. I will not allow their cruelty to poison my outlook. I survived eleven years without them and I can do it again."

Malfoy nodded and a look of nervousness suddenly crossed his features.

"What is it?" I asked

"Can.. Can I touch it?" he questioned hesitantly, gesturing to my stomach

I smiled as I tugged my shirt up over my stomach and gently grabbed his hand, guiding it down to rest on my lower stomach where the baby had settled for the moment. Malfoy and I gasped at the same time as his hand made contact with my skin. It wasn't the contact that made us gasp, but the fact that the baby kicked as soon as the contact was made. I smiled as Malfoy stared down at his hand on my stomach in astonishment.

"She likes you." I smiled.

"I think I like her, too." Malfoy said softly. Something seemed to change about him in that moment. This was no longer a proposal, it seemed. There was no going back now. In that moment, when Malfoy felt the baby move at his touch, he was the father. This would be his baby. His little girl.

"Malfoy, we don't know each other. How can this work?" I asked quietly

"We get to know each other. We fight heaven and hell to get through the rest of this year. I.. I know we don't know anything about each other. I know I've been terrible to you in the past. I know I don't deserve this chance. But.. I want to try. I want to be there for you. I've watched you struggle all year. You seemed lost at first, without your friends. You trudged on, though. You kept up with your homework and held your head high. Even with all the rumors. You're just so strong and I want to know how and why you are the way you are. I've always been a coward. I've always relied on others to get me through hard times. I don't have that luxury now. I'm alone. My father is in Azkaban. My mother isn't allowed to go anywhere unless the Ministry approves it first. I'm stuck here with no friends. I have this damned Mark on my arm to remind me of how much of an idiot I used to be. I have no one, except you. If you'll have me, that is. I.. I want to get to know you. I want to help you raise this little girl who got excited the moment she felt my touch. I want.. I want.. you." Malfoy said softly as his eyes danced in the firelight.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Damn pregnancy hormones, "I don't know what to say to that, Malfoy."

"Say you'll let me try." He whispered as he reached up to brush the tear off my cheek. He let his hand rest there and I leaned into his palm, closing my eyes. His touch felt so right.

"Okay. We can do this. We can make the whole world jealous. You and me."

As if she sensed my agreement, the baby started kicking wildly. I laughed softly as I watched my stomach move, "She's excited."

"Good. I hope I can be there for her. I hope I can be a good father. I hope I'm not like my father at all." Malfoy said

"You'll be great."

"I want to claim her." He said suddenly

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"When you really start showing. Tell people that she's mine. I won't have anyone thinking any less of you because you made a mistake. When she's born I want her to have my name. I want her to have a father." He said in a surprisingly strong voice.

I looked at him in astonishment, "I.. Thank you." I cleared my throat, "Thank you, Malfoy."

He smiled and pulled me up to sit beside him on the sofa, "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know yet. I've still got a few months to figure it out."

"True. So, I know that we just barely know each other, but.. will you come with me to see my mother over Easter break? I know she'll just love you and that baby." There was a note of vulnerability in his voice, as if he thought I might say no.

"Of course I will. After all, if you're going to be the father, you're stuck with me, too." I grinned up at him and was awarded with a real smile. Malfoy leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Come on. It's almost time for dinner. Let's go fuel the rumors." And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room, lacing our fingers together as we walked toward the Great Hall.

_Four Months Later_

"Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations." The nurse said as she passed a tiny pink bundle into my arms.

I stared down in awe at the tiny person I was holding. She was perfect. She was so small against my tall frame. She had a tuft of caramel brown hair that already had a little bit of curl to it and she had those dark, honey colored eyes that her mother had and that I'd grown quite fond of over the past few months. She looked up at me and smiled. At that moment I knew, without a doubt, that this precious bundle, this beautiful little girl, was the most important thing in my life. I would do anything for her and Merlin help anyone who ever hurt her. I glanced up at Hermione, slumped against the pillows of the hospital bed. She looked so tired and worn out, but a large smile was gracing her features. She was just as in love with this little girl as I was.

"Aubrey." Hermione said, "Aubrey Rayne Malfoy."

My face lit up as I looked down at the tiny pink bundle again and traced a finger along the outside of her face, "Aubree Rayne. Welcome to the world, princess."

I was awarded with another smile and I turned to stick my head out the door.

"Mother! Come meet your granddaughter!" I called

Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room and was immediately at Hermione's side. She'd taken a liking to the young girl and treated her as her own daughter, "How are you feeling, dear? You're okay?"

"I'm fantastic, Cissy. Meet Aubrey Rayne Malfoy." Hermione answered at I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Narcissa reached out for Aubrey and pulled her close, "Well, hello, precious. You look just like your mommy, you know."

I glanced at Hermione to find her looking at me already, "What?"

"You're going to be such a great dad." She murmered

"Merlin, I hope so."

We'd gone through hell the past four months. We'd faced ridicule. We'd been harshly judged. We'd been happy. We got to know each other and we'd realized that we were meant to be. I've never been so happy in my life as I was right now. We watched Aubrey as she was being held by her grandmother and I knew, without a doubt, that we'd succeeded in our original mission.

We had made the whole world jealous.


End file.
